A Girl's Night
by Barney wait for it stintson
Summary: Basically a girl's night out in New York for Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany with many plot twists. Quick with very minor Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

"May I please have the house wine?"

"And a virgin club soda for me, thank you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her highly fertile friend who had a baby in high school. Quinn laughed, "Oh it's not what you're thinking, I'm just the designated driver tonight so I'm going sober."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Although her friend was older than she had been last time she had been sleeping with Noah Puckerman, or Puck, she was still merely 22 and not ready for baby number two.

The waitress came back with the drinks and the girls began a conversation about Rachel's new role on Broadway.

They were interrupted rather quickly by their Latina friend bursting into the N. Y Aren't You Drunk Yet bar. "Now it's time to get this party started! Woah! Hey where are my friends. You know that show where it's like see no one told you life was gonna be this way..." She collapsed into the arms of her fiancé, Brittany Pierce.

"Woops... I think I lost my balance there... Woah look at my hand... It's like we're all tied together in the universe..."

Rachel gave Quinn a questioning look and Brittany replied, "Oh yeah so I was walking down the street and this guy was running from the cops and he like gave me this brownie so I took it. He was very nice for a darthzilla man. So I was like hey I don't like brownies because one tried to kill me so I gave it to my best bitch instead because she can fight off the cocoarillas. Obviously though they invaded her mind."

The other two girls looked at her blankly as Santana continued to marvel at the back of her hand.

The blonde finally replied, "Britt, I think the brownie was spiked with weed." Rachel nodded in confirmation.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "No he couldn't have spiked it with weeds, he obviously was a darthzilla and those live in space where there are no plants and only come down to give the chosen girls pastries and a variety of other sweets. Now I have to use the bathroom see you soon!"

Quinn and Rachel shares a look but decided to drop the topic. After noticing the heap of clothes on the floor sobbing about a broken twig, the girls helped Santana into her seat. Quinn beckoned for the waitress to come

over. "Hi can I have a hot chocolate with lime in it and the hottest chicken wings you've got topped with Carmel? Thanks." The waitress did a double take but went to get the drink and wings all the same.

Upon noticing the questioning look from Rachel, Fabray explained, "When her and Britt were doing their party tour a couple years back they stopped by New Haven whenever there was news of a party at Yale that drifted towards them. Let's just say they got high quite a few times and after trial and error, I found that this combo gets them sober within 15 minutes."

Rachel looked at her impressed as the waitress set down their rather unusual order. Ms. Berry prompted a conversation with Quinn as she shoved the marijuana remedy down Santana's throat.

"So how was Hawaii Miss I-Haven't-Seen-My-Boyfriend-In-Six-Months-Because-He-Was-Overseas?" She wiggled her eyebrows causing Quinn to blush.

"Oh there was a lot of that in the beginning. I don't think we saw any of the island for the first two days. I'm still kinda sore from the time we kept going for two steamy, passionate hours full of..." She trailed off realizing what she was saying and the fact that Rachel was pulling a disgusted face.

"But, BUT, on the third day we went out into Oahu and it was beautiful. We went to Honolulu and he took me to this restaurant there and... Just look at the picture I took."

Rachel smiled at her friend and how happy she was, and then looked down at the picture she was flashing her on her phone. Her smile quickly turned into a look of horror. "Um... Quinn...That's very nice that he showed you that but..."

"I know! Isn't he a great guy! I mean I know in high school he wasn't always the best person in the world, but he's matured. And I mean look at it! It's so big and long I could barely fit it into my mouth!"

Rachel still looked appalled at her friend. "Look Quinn that's great but I really don't want to see your boyfriend's... You know.."

Quinn gave her a quizzical look and drew her eyes down to the picture showed on her phone. Her face soon matched Rachel's. "Wrong wiener, wrong weiner! Sorry that pictures from Day 1 of the trip... Here's the hot dog."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she peered down at the ketchup covered hot dog. Suddenly Brittany appeared looking happy.

"I went to the bathroom but then I got lost and ended up at the bakery across the way. They said I could take whatever I wanted if I didn't harm the children so free cupcakes and cookies for the table!"

Quinn, Rachel, and a recently soberish Santana looked at her shocked. Rachel got up and grabbed the sweets. Brittany looked confused so she explained, "I'm going to go pay for these because I will feel guilty forever eating stolen marshmallow nut cookies." With a flash of hair she ran out the bar and began to trek to the bakery.

Brittany looked offended by this gesture, but Santana distracted her by inviting the two of us out to the dance floor. We bounced around to the songs "A Little Party Never Kill Nobody" and "Raise Your Glass."

A voice shouted from the DJ stand, "And now it's time to slow it down a little bit. For our first couples dance we have a request from a Noah. Enjoy." he concluded with a raspy voice. Quinn moved back to their table so she wouldn't feel s so out of place. She took her phone out to text Rachel and see when she was gonna be back. Then a familiar tune began to fill Quinn's ears.

You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold, and it feels like the end

There's no place to go you know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Memories flooded into her mind, of the first time she heard this song as well as the last and all the times in between. Puck had this quirk that she rather enjoyed where he played this song at extremely romantic and important moments in their lives.

After they officially got together when they came for the death of Glee club, he played it that night in bed. When he came back from his six month deployment, he sent her a link to this song as he walked out of the airport.

The memories faded and she heard another verse begin.

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late this could all disappear

Before the doors close, and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

Fantasy began to develop in her imagination as well. She could see herself in a crisp white dress dancing on a red tile floor. A white veil flowing behind her head and white sandals surrounding her feet. She looked up and saw her true love in his uniform looking unbelievably handsome. He twirled her and dipped her and everything in between. The music continued.

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth so

She was awaken from her fantasy by an abrupt tap on the shoulder. She let out a mini scream and turned around to yell at Rachel, but instead saw Puck looking down at her.

"Was my awesomeness just too much for you to handle?"

She gave him a playful scowl and punched him in the arm (slightly less playfully).

We held out his arm for her nevertheless, which she accepted. He led her out to the dance floor and they swayed until end of the song.

Keep holding on (Keep holding on)

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through-Oh-Oh

They leaned into each other and shared a passionate yet sweet kiss, like a church kiss from The Wedding Singer. After pulling apart they simply swayed at the spot, staring into each other eyes. A new song, "Jar of Hearts," began to play, but they failed to notice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she rubbed his face and arms, as if she was worried he would disappear forever.

He chuckled and took her hands into his, "Well I took off work to come to see you as soon as I heard of what was happening down there." He placed a hand to her stomach causing her to blush. She started talking while watching her toes.

"I was scared you'd be mad. I mean I know we talked about it and said that we'd be fine IF there was an accident but..."

He put a finger on her lips and tilted her head up, staring into her teary and emotional eyes, "We are ready to do this. I know we are. You have a stable job as well as me. I know it's going to be hard with me gone a lot but we can make it work. You got me?"

She nodded and pulled his face into a deep and long kiss. She still looked worried when they broke apart, "What's wrong Q?"

She hugged his chest and said, "Rachel doesn't think we're ready. Earlier I ordered a non-alcoholic drink and she suspected I was pregnant. When I lied my ass off she seemed relieved. I don't know if I can do this if my friends don't even believe in me."

Puck had been subconsciously petting her hair, and brought her closer as the sobs continued. After a while he led them outside because of some funny looks they were receiving from other guests.

"Quinnie, don't get worked up about this. Rachel's opinion shouldn't define our future. The only thing that matters is I believe in you. I told you that the night I gave you this."

He pulled on the chain of her necklace revealing the wedding ring that had been hidden in her dress. "Let's tell them together. Tomorrow night."

"What the pregnancy or the proposal?"

"How about a little bit of both?"

With that he led her to his car and they drove away, Quinn completely forgetting about the friends and the car she was leaving behind.

When they reached her apartment they retreated to the bedroom immediately. Quinn's phone began to ring but both ignored it. They were in the moment and nothing could interfere with that.

When they were curled in bed, Quinn decided to listen to the message real fast. She made an excuse to leave and rushed to the balcony. With great surprise she heard Rachel's voice, "Quinn I need you to bail me out of jail right now. They're arresting me for stealing those sweets. HELP ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Abc

"Brittany, I can't believe you! This is gonna be on my permanent record FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! Next time I audition for a show I'm not gonna be one of the final contestants. OH NO! I'm gonna be the girl who's picture gets thrown in the trash because I'm Miss Robbed-A-Pastry-Shop-And-Not-Only-Committed-A-Crime-But-Was-Stupid-Enough-To-Come-Back-For-More!"

"That's a really long last name."

Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's arms and held her back so she wouldn't attack and quite possibly kill Brittany. The wild look left her eyes momentarily and she turned her head around to Quinn and smiled, "I'm cool, Quinn. Thanks for helping me not actually commit a felony."

Quinn could see the wheels turning in Rachel's head so she quickly said, "Oh you're welcome Rach. Now, Santana will you please take your fiancé home and Puck and I will take Rachel home. Go home, NOW."

Santana received the message and dragged Brittany to the car. "Why weren't we invited to Rachel's wedding? And why didn't he just take her last name it's easier to write on your account..."

Rachel's eyes looked like a great ball of fire. Quinn could no longer restrain her from becoming the charging bull she wanted and Puck had to come in and pull her into the car.

Quinn couldn't help but notice how hot Puck's arms were as he launched Rachel into the back seat and slammed the door. She stood there like an idiot drooling until she noticed him staring at her. She looked up to his face and watched as an eyebrow shot up. She blushed and looked down at her feet, "Oh shut up."

He smiled at her, "I never said anything," he started walking towards her his eyes full of mischief. He leaned down to kiss her and she quickly accepted his offer. Just as his hands began to wander down to her ass Rachel began to bang on the car window, "Look I know a lot of guys would kill for free porn, but I'm not exactly into that kind of thing. Oh and by the way, Puck, I saw a picture of your junk, not as impressive as you make it out to be."

Puck suddenly became self conscious and began walking to the drivers seat without a word. As Quinn walked to her side of the car she gave Rachel a look that could've killed. In response Rachel just rolled her eyes. She was still in a bad mood over what happened with Brittany and was taking it out on any one within throwing distance.

The car ride to Rachel's apartment was quite awkward, but thankfully she said they could just drop her off at the subway cutting most of the trip off.

When Quinn and Puck reached her apartment Quinn began to strip Puck's pants and underwear off at light speed. She took off his shirt as well for good measure.

"Baby what are you doing?" He said as she finished stripping him.

"I'm going to show you that Puck-a-saurus is not a loser now sit on the couch. Yes, now make some room for me between those legs." He gave her an impressed and deeply aroused look as she got on her knees on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Abc

Quinn woke up as daylight began to fill her room. She smiled as she looked down to see the muscular arms surrounding her. These hunky biceps belonged to her boyfriend, Puck, who had taken off work for a week to spend with her and their friends.

Quinn and their friends Rachel, Brittany, and Santana had all taken off leave to have a girls week, but Puck ended crashing the party too. Not that she minded though, she thought as she stood up and felt the soreness between her thighs.

Quinn walked into the bathroom and smiled as she saw the necklace she had been wearing the night before. Attached to it was an engagement ring, HER ring. She held it to her heart and smiled, thinking of the way he had proposed to her.

It had been their fourth day at Hawaii, and he had taken her out for a day at the beach in Honolulu. She was exhausted, but he insisted they went to dinner. So she went back to the room and changed into a white flowy sundress with strappy beige sandals.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw Puck standing in a suit, looking as gorgeous as ever. When he caught sight of her his eyes lit up, causing Quinn to blush. Once he had regained his pride he held out his arm for her, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Puck smiled down at Quinn as he opened the car door for her. She looked at him raising her eyebrows, "Quite a gentleman tonight aren't we?"

He blushed, "Anything for the love of my life."

She let out a small aww and pecked him on the lips before climbing into the car. She knew something was up of course, she was a Yale undergrad, but she decided to let him have this one.

They drove along a beautiful highway that Quinn marveled at through the car window.

When they reached their destination she found herself staring at a beautiful modern restaurant over looking the ocean.

He opened her door for her and put a white hibiscus through her hair. "You are the most be-a-utiful girl in the world Quinn Puckerman." He pulled her in for a kiss which she gladly accepted. Then something crossed her mind.

"Wait what did you just call me?"

He looked at her questioningly, "I said, 'You are the most be-a-utiful girl in the world Quinn Fabray.' Maybe you are a little tired."

She must've imagined it then. Of course it wouldn't be impossible, due to how often she had written Quinn Puckerman in her notebooks in high school and college.

He grabbed onto her hand and led her into the restaurant. "Yes I have a reservation for two under the Puckermans."

"Right this way, sir." She looked at Puck with a questioning look that he reciprocated. She just shook her head and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. She probably just heard wrong. It's was easy to hear something plural by accident.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice they had made it to the table until she heard Puck shouting to her, "Quinn P. are you there?"

She snapped her head, "Wait what?"

He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a chair, "I said, 'Quinnie are there?' I don't know why you're so jumpy tonight? Doesn't matter, let's just get some drinks."

She nodded at him as she began to analyze the menu. Underneath the table she felt Puck's foot began to stroke her leg. Quinn looked at him surprised as he gave her a sexy smirk that basically said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

She responded with her foot, and they immediately had a game of footsie going on. She giggled at him, and she watched as Puck admired her as she laughed, prompting her to blush for the four hundredth time that week.

In a flirtatious fit of anger she set her feet on his lap. He just rolled his eyes as the waitress meandered to their table.

Quinn attempted to remove her feet from Puck's lab as the waitress became closer but suddenly felt her feet being held down. Alarmed she looked at Puck to see him wearing the same, "What are you going to do about it?" smirk as the waitress reached their table.

He began to lightly tickle her feet, causing her to get into a fit of panic as the waitress drew nearer. His fingers became more and more intense causing her sense of panic to increase.

"Hi my name is Carla and I'll be your server to- I'm sorry what's so funny?" She shot a glare a Quinn who directed one at Puck. Knowing this was Quinn's "Stop or Sex Was Off The Table" look he retreated.

"I'm sorry we were just having a very amusing... Um... Conversation before you came."

The waitress seemed unimpressed, but put back on a fake cheery smile. "Oh no problem. I know how it is to be fresh off of a honeymoon. Of course if my husband had booked me a dinner at a honeymoon place like this after our wedding I probably wouldn't be divorced and stuck in a dead end job where my only friend is my dog Mrs. Masculine Whiskers. But anyway drinks?"

Before Quinn could reply Puck said, "Oh well I'll have whatever you have on tap, and the Mrs. will have a virgin club soda. Thanks."

She didn't think she could possibly be imagining it now, "Puck, what did you just call me?"

"I called you miss... Oh sorry would you rather me call you Ms.?"

She gave him questioning look which soon melted into a smile as he reached for her hand, "You can call me whatever you want as long as you don't scream out some other girl's name in bed," she lowered her voice, "again."

"I'm sorry! I had just saw a picture of a girl in that girly magazine you like named Diane and you look kinda like her... But the Puckerman is all yours, baby."

"Puck that was... Sorta sweet. Now I have to use the lady's room I'll be right back." She pecked him on the lips as she walked away. Deciding to have some fun, she brought him in for a deeper kiss and began to stroke his now growing bulge under the table secretly. She watched as his eyes grew wide, then walked away leaving her suddenly very horny boyfriend alone.

When Quinn came back she saw Puck standing up next to the table which had two new occupants.

He responded to her quizzical expression, "Oh yeah I got bored without you so I started throwing these creme puffs things I nicked from the kitchen off the balcony at tourists. They kicked us out for some reason. But hey we got free drinks."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and laughed. She knew she should be angry at him, but having known him for so long she didn't expect anything else. She knew she had been doing this a lot lately, but Quinn threw her arms around Puck's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Eventually she felt something tapping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a very angry manager.

"I HAVE BEEN YELLING AT YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES! Sir, please you and your wife must leave now." She didn't even notice that one, because Puck's behavior surprised her very much.

"I understand, sir. I apologize for the inconvenience." He then took Quinn's hand and started running to the door. He stuck out his hand and managed to knock down three trays of food and a five plants in glass vases before reaching the door. He then back tracked and knocked down the front podium for good measure. That was the Puck she knew.

When they exited she slapped him on the face, "NOAH PUCKERMAN! You just cost that restaurant hundreds of dollars! That podium you knocked over caused a chain reaction! They're going to call the cops! God you are so sexy when you break the rules! Before we leave the state you HAVE to do me!" She walked forward to kiss him but he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Before all of that I have to ask you a quick question."

"Shoot."

He took her hand and led her to the dirt path that had been under their table. He placed her in the middle of a strange blob like shape of cream puffs. She looked at him questioningly, "Oh yeah I was trying to make a heart but the wind was not on my side, nor was my accuracy."

Quinn was confused, but she let him proceed. He fiddled with his phone for a Little bit and soon the song Keep Holding On began to play. He then got on one knee, "Quinn, you have been the girl of my dreams since I met you all those years ago. It killed me when you dated Finn, and that's why it meant so much to me that you had given yourself to me, granted you were drunk but that's beside the point. You were my first love, and will hopefully be my last. Well, even if you reject me I don't think I will be able to ever love someone as much as I love you. If you accept me, I promise to be always faithful to you. I won't sext Santana ever, sorry about that by the way. I believe in you and the future we can have together, and

I would be the luckiest dude in the world if you would let me step into your heart... Ish thing... Sorry about my aim again."

She was smiling so much she thought her face would crack up. Quinn grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into her as closely as possible. "Yes, a million gazillion times yes!" she whispered before closing the gap between them.

The kissed for a long time. Or maybe it was no time at all, she couldn't tell over how happy she was. He pulled away however when they began to hear sirens in the distance. He picked her up and they ran to the car, and Puck drove away as fast as he could. (Within the speed limit, of course, there were cops not too far away.)


	4. Chapter 4

"ARE YOU TWO FREAKING RABBITS!? I leave for FIVE MINUTES and when I come back you two are dry humping each other all over the couch! UGH!" Puck and Quinn turned into tomatoes at Rachel's comment. Puck instantly sat up causing Quinn to slide off of him. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh baby! Thanks for catching me... Even if it was your fault I fell," she pulled him into a kiss that soon accelerated.

"RABBITS!"

Puck pulled her onto his lap, "Well honey bunny, do you want any tea?"

She smiled at him, "That would be amazing, sweetie."

Quinn got off his lap and began to walk into the kitchen with him but Rachel had had enough of this. "Ok you two need to be separated NOW. Quinn, we are going to have a conversation without a boy, and Puck, you are going to make US some tea by YOURSELF."

Quinn glared at Rachel and sipped the water she had laid out for brunch, "What's sent you on the edge?" Rachel looked up at her and then burst into tears.

"I hooked up with a guy last night!"

"WHAT? I thought you went straight home!"

"Well I WAS going home but I was drunk and mad about the Brittany thing, so I went to this bar near my house. And then there was this guy, and he started flirting with me... And I don't know! I haven't had sex since the Brody rebound a couple years so I went with it. I just feel so jealous of what you and Noah have. I used to have that, I just don't think I ever will again. I'm going to be at sad old cat lady living alone in a giant house where my only achievement is my career."

Rachel cried hard into a pillow. Quinn rubbed her back soothingly, looking for the words to say.

Puck came in and saved the day, "Rachel you are an idiot," Quinn just about slapped him, but he continued, "You are never alone. You have accomplished so much. You even got me to like you, and I don't like a lot of people. I know losing Finn was hard on you, yet you handled so much better than if I had lost Quinnie. You, Rachel, are capable of love, and your friendships show that."

Quinn grew deeper in love with her fiancé at that second. She knew he had grown up, but... Wow. All she wanted to do was pull him into her room and let's just say kiss the life out of him.( A/N Himym reference episode the wedding bride. Anyways back to glee.)

Rachel pulled him into a hug that lasted a bit too long for her interest. Finally Rachel pulled away and went to hug Quinn. She walked to the door and said, "You two are the best. I'm happy for you."

After Rachel had left, Quinn immediately jumped onto Puck and started kissing his neck. In between kisses she began to speak, "You are," "soooooooooo," "sexxy," "when you," be that confident and helpful."

He let out a small chuckle, "It seems like everything I do is sexy now."

"You know it. Now here's a poem for you. I have a sexy, dreamy boyfriend named Puck. We're going to go to my bedroom and have a little-"


End file.
